


Kinky suits (when we Remix)

by masterlokisev159



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Claiming, Concussions, Dog Tags, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Glove Kink, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Possessive Sex, Possessive Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Suit Kink, Top Steve Rogers, wait what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159
Summary: Steve is so confused. He's never felt this way before. There's just something about the way Tony looks in the gloves...Something's wrong. Tony shouldn't look that good, not even in Steve's gear. There's only one solution. He has to find out more.A.k.a. Steve has a kink and Tony is on the receiving end of it. Sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 420
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Exchange





	Kinky suits (when we Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firebrands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [firebrands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands). Log in to view. 



> This fic is inspired by the wonderful firebrands and is a remix of 'when we', a delicious story featuring Steve's very sexy stealth suit with the gloves and Tony loving it! Please check it out :D
> 
> Enjoy!

_It’s the gloves,_ Steve thinks wondrously, somehow in awe of the rough surface of his palms. The deeply reddened palms that contrast the brown leather of his finger-less gloves lying on the seat. 

Finger-less and protective. Covering, yet exposed. Unique yet-

“Steve? Are you okay?” 

Shaking his head gently, Steve lifts it up and stares at the man in front of him. 

Tony looks worried, his eyes dark and rich like coffee and his brow creased by lines of despair. It had been a tough fight for sure but Steve can’t understand why Tony looks so worried. They’ve done this together many times. They have each other.

_Steve and Tony. Tony and Steve._

Steve sighs happily.

“Steve?” Tony clasps his shoulder and squeezes, keeping his voice low. “Hey. Talk to me.” 

When did Tony take his helmet off? Actually, how did they get on the Quinjet? Last he remembers, they were somewhere on the streets of New York taking down Doom bots. Not standing in the back of the Quinjet with a worried Tony and a severe lack of memory.

Or something.

Blinking heavily, Steve raises a brow and eyes Tony up and down, from the slender arch of his waist to the broad chest and wonderful features of his face. When his eyes reach Tony’s hand leading up to his shoulder, Steve’s eyes widen.

_The gloves. Oh my god, the gloves!_

“Steve-“

“You’re hot.” He blurts out, watching Tony’s huge eyes widen in surprise before the corners of his lips twitch. In a strange show of uncharacteristic seriousness however, Tony doesn’t make more than a simple comment. 

“Thanks Steve. I’m glad you agree, at least you still have some sense left, even if it is just to state the obvious.” 

“Guh.” He says eloquently and pouts when Tony chuckles at his antics. Smiling fondly, Tony grabs his arms and gently nudges him to sit in one of the passenger seats. Somewhere in the background Steve can hear Clint and Natasha but it’s distant and not at all that interesting. 

He scoffs and mumbles to himself angrily as he sinks into the seat. Who cares about Fury? He wants the _gloves._

“Uh sweetheart? You okay?” Tony says as he quirks an eyebrow and kneels down in front of him and that’s when Steve realizes he’s been making grabby hands at the brown leather now resting on the floor from all the manhandling.

“The gloves.” 

“What?” Tony isn’t paying attention. When he asks, he’s busy loosening the straps of Steve’s boots and belts and somehow that makes Steve growl a little impatiently. When Tony ignores him, he growls even louder.

“Whoa, okay!” Tony suddenly cries and leans back, holding his hands up calmly. “I just wanna make sure there’s no extra damage to the goods Cap. Though I’m pretty sure you have a concussion but-“

“The _gloves_!” He doesn’t care. He knows what he wants. He knows what he needs. And he needs those gloves.

Finally Tony sighs and to Steve’s absolute delight, leans over and swipes up the Captain America gloves off the metal flooring. “Okay, okay.”

Steve grins and almost falls onto Tony when he reaches for them again. Thankfully Tony reaches an armored hand out and holds him up by his chest. It’s only thanks to his suit that he can hold Steve up, but it still makes Steve feel giddy at all the thoughts. Tony is so _good!_

“Look, I’m giving this to you. But you need to promise me you’ll let me and the medics check over you. They’re gonna be there when we land okay?”

“Deal.” Steve says smugly and grins like cat catching a mouse when Tony drops the pair into his hands for him to play with. It’s an excellent deal and he can’t stop smiling.

“Jeez, what is it with you and those gloves? You were staring at them for ten minutes before I came up to you.”

“Hmmmm.” Steve turns them over and weighs them in his hands. Distantly he registers Tony’s now human hands tracing his hair. 

Then the idea comes back to him. 

Suddenly he jerks straight up and faces Tony who’s now sat beside him, shaking off the hands in his hair and edging closer. Startled, Tony blinks at him and nearly falls off the chair at his speed. Silently Steve curses himself. He’s not supposed to let Tony fall, ever.

“Tony.”

Tony’s chest rises as he sucks in a deep breath. His body is otherwise frozen. “Y-yes?”

“Will you-“ Steve reaches for his boyfriend’s wonderful hands and cups them in his own much larger ones. Tony’s hands are so beautiful and he just-

“Will you put my gloves on?”

“A-What?”

“Please.” Steve says seriously and widens his eyes as best he can, sticking his lower lip out in that way he knows Tony doesn’t say no to. Tony is crazy like that but trust him to pick a partner like Steve. This is why they’re perfect for each other.

For a moment they stare at each other with nothing but the vibration of the engines and the occasional sound of Clint updating Bruce on the situation and mission status from the front.

After that moment, Tony breaks the stare and looks at the gloves. His cheeks flush a little and he scowls tiredly. “Fine. I’ll put on your damn gloves. But once I do, can I _please_ just check you over? You seriously scared the hell out of me.”

 _He’s the best,_ Steve thinks dreamily and nods eagerly when Tony sighs and reaches for the gloves that Steve holds out like an offering. And when he puts them on-

_Oh my god._

_He looks-his skin looks so-_

“Happy?” Tony prompts and seems frustrated when Steve reaches over to tighten the straps around his wrists. While he does it, Steve inspects the way the gloves reveal Tony’s fingertips and parts of his olive-shade skin. His soft, delicate skin that Steve longs to claim and hold and touch. That he wants to lick and stroke until Tony is-

“Can I continue?” 

_Mine._

“I’m so glad you have super- healing. I can’t wait for you to explain this one.” Tony grumbles tiredly but Steve doesn’t let his eyes drift from Tony’s covered hands stroking over his calves. 

By the time they land, Steve is so hard, he passes out.

* * *

“Goddamn you! Don’t ever scare me like that again!”

“Guuugh.” Steve mumbles and slowly shifts his gaze to his boyfriend who’s fuming in the chair beside him. He looks up from his hospital bed and tries to blink the spots from his eyes.

“Tony? What happened?” He mumbles, knowing he’d made a mistake the minute he’d asked the question. Tony looks _livid._

“What happened? What _happened!?_ I’ll tell you what happened! You were a stupid self-sacrificing asshole, that’s what! You-you launched yourself in front of Clint and took a hit straight to the head! And you know-“ Tony laughs bitterly without an ounce of humour and suddenly Steve remembers what he’d done. 

“You know the worst part? YOU WEREN’T EVEN WEARING YOUR **FUCKING HELMET!** ”

Steve shrinks back as much as he can in the bed. He knows he’d been reckless but he wouldn’t have forgiven himself if anything had happened to Clint. “Tony-“

“Don’t _Tony_ me! You know how stupid that was!? If I’d done the same, you would’ve benched me!”

Maybe he’s hopped up on the best drugs or maybe the hit had knocked out some of his neurons. Either way, he digs a deeper hole for his grave.

“Well obviously.” He rolls his eyes and tries to turn in his bed to prove his point. But he fails badly. _Great job soldier._ “Because you’re more vulnerable. Can’t let you get hurt.”

Shocked, Tony throws his hands up in the air and huffs loudly. “And what about you!? How does that make me feel!?” 

“I’m a soldier. You’re not-“

“I’m an Avenger-“

“You’re human.”

Tony looks seconds away from blasting him with a repulsor. But finally he seems to calm a bit and maybe it's the way Steve's muscles ache, or the size of the bruises on his cheeks that makes Tony deflate a little.

“So are you.” Tony says, finally dropping his voice. He rubs his eyes tiredly and for a moment Steve is horrified because Tony looks so upset. He’s never seen the man close to tears before.

“Shellhead-“

“Just because you can survive hits, doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. And it doesn’t have to be that way, not always.” 

The room goes silent. The soft beeping is all they hold between them and Steve takes that moment to look at Tony. Really look.

Tony looks exhausted. His eyes are red and ringed with dark circles and his body slouches, like he’s struggling to stay upright in the chair. There are fading bruises on his arms which are half covered by his rumpled shirt and his beard is fuzzy around the edges. It’s not right and Steve instantly feels horrible. He’s been in Tony’s chair. He’s seen Tony from that seat and faced the same fears.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart.” He finally says, watching as Tony’s eyes fall shut and his head drops into his hands. 

Through his fingers, Tony mumbles quietly. “It’s okay. I’m just...don’t do that again. Please.”

Steve doesn’t say anything but nods his agreement. It’s not an unfair request but he can’t guarantee anything. Still, he hopes it’s enough.

“Anyway.” Tony lets his hands slide away from his wildly untamed hair and smiles at Steve gratefully. “It’s been a few days-“

Suddenly Steve stops listening. His breath momentarily catches and his eyes widen when he realizes.

Tony’s still wearing his gloves. Even now.

“-so Clint wants to...Steve?” Tony’s smile vanishes and he’s on his feet instantly, body rigid over the bed. “Are you okay?” It comes out calmly but Steve catches Tony’s hands shaking. Tony’s crashing.

But the gloves-

“You’re still wearing them.”

Tony blinks and tilts his head, squinting. He leans on the bed rails and glances at the vital signs on the monitors, completely unaware of how attractive his gloved hands look, leather-covered fingers curling one-by-one around the rails and squeezing slightly. “What?”

Finally his eyes fall closed and he smiles a little. “The gloves.” He doesn’t open his eyes but he knows Tony’s looking at them now. “You kept them on.”

“Well yeah.” Tony sounds confident but Steve knows he’s probably blushing. This kind of thing always catches Tony out. 

“Why?” 

“You asked me to.” There’s no hesitation at all. Steve’s almost impressed. 

His smile broadens. “Is that right?”

“I’m not kidding. You really did.”

Steve’s eyes snap open and he stares. Tony isn’t blushing anymore. On the contrary, the tables have turned.

With a slight shake of his head, he tries desperately to deny it. “I did not.”

“You _did!_ ” Tony almost singsongs and Steve groans.

“No, no don’t tell me-“

“ _You’re sooo hot Tony! Will you put my gloves on, Tony? Your hands, Tony! Oh god, Tony!_ Let me lick them-“

“Hey! There was no mention of licking!” But as Tony’s eyes gleam, Steve’s face starts to heat. In his defense, he’d been pretty out of it.

“So I kept them on.” Tony continues casually. “But I have to ask-“ He leans forward and tries not to laugh.

“What makes these gloves so special?” The tone is teasing but underneath is a line of curiosity.

“No. We are not doing that.”

“Steve, c’mon! I want to know. Besides, I kept them on for you. Would you prefer I take them off?” Tony instantly starts to tug off the leather but Steve’s hand shoots out to grab his wrist before he can. 

“No. Keep them on.”

Tony’s eyes quickly meet his. His breathing speeds up ever so slightly. “Steve?”

He looks away but he already knows. He’s been caught.

“Does this...do you have a glove kink?”

It’s said with such seriousness that Steve can’t help but burst into laughter. Only Tony can make something so funny and stupid turn into a serious thing.

“Hey, no. There’s nothing stupid about it.” Tony says firmly and tilts his chin down towards his hands considering, and already Steve’s heart is swelling with joy. “Some people like different things. Natasha likes handcuffs, Clint likes hugs. Thor likes different underwear and Jane likes a bit of role play. I’m a fan of anything Steve Rogers related and you like leather gloves. Apparently.”

If Steve could sit up and wrap his arms around Tony, he would. As it stands though, he’s gonna be in this bed for a little while more and Tony’s going to have to continue to believe Steve has a glove kink and not a Tony-in-gloves-kink. Which is fine. He’s too tired to say anything else right now anyway.

“Hey, get some rest okay? I’m right here.” Tony smiles and runs his hand through Steve’s hair, making him groan before he can stop himself. 

“Tony...”

“I know. Get some rest soldier.”

* * *

In all fairness, Steve had been pretty stupid to assume that would be the end of it. When had Tony ever been unaware?

So, as Steve is pouring a glass of orange out for himself after his first morning run following his concussion ( _all-cleared for, thank you very much_ ), Tony saunters in with a smirk on his face and leer in his eye. 

Tony is never up this early. He’s always asleep in their bed (Steve knows because he wakes up with Tony beside him and checks on him when he’s back from his run). And Tony had still been fast asleep before his shower.

So seeing Tony looking so good in the morning is unusual but not unwelcome. His hair is styled with gel and his facial hair is perfectly trimmed. He’s wearing dark blue jeans that hug his body perfectly and a black polo shirt that makes him look even more sexy and-

Steve’s drink overflows. 

Tony’s smirk broadens. He knows what he’s doing when he folds his arms and casually leans against the door. “You like what you see?”

Tony’s wearing his gloves. Only these gloves aren’t his smaller ones from the other day, they’re the long brown leather ones that go right up to the forearms, stopping just below the elbow. From one of Steve’s other suits.

Unable to stop himself, Steve’s mouth falls open and he stands up carefully, swallowing. His heart starts to race.

_Tony, Tony, Tony-_

“Well, I just thought I’d say hello and- oof!” 

Steve isn’t wasting anymore time because they’re doing this now, no matter what. Having crossed the room and picked Tony up over his shoulder, he readjusts his squirming package and charges towards their bedroom. Each step closer makes his excitement grow. He’s filled with energy.

“H-ha Steve, I never knew you were so-oh!” Steve drops Tony on their bed and starts to rip off his own clothes in haste. He keeps an eye on Tony as he does and isn’t disappointed. His boyfriend looks momentarily stunned. 

_Good._

Clothes off and mind spinning, Steve climbs over onto the bed and slips a hand under Tony’s neck. He pulls Tony closer and seals his lips over him, pressing a scorching hot kiss to Tony’s mouth. Tony gasps in surprise and Steve uses that as his chance to claim his prize-he licks and pushes and sucks gently and finally pulls back to admire his work.

Tony’s lips are bright red and glistening. His skin is flushed and his eyes are blown with lust. Steve grins at him cockily. _Gotcha!_

“Steve-“

“Shhhh. Gotta stake my claim Tony. Gotta-“ Tony yanks him into another searing kiss and Steve’s body heats at the fact that Tony’s as flustered and aroused by this as he is. “-gotta make sure you’re-you’re mine.”

He can feel Tony’s hands in his hair, the leather brushing against his scalp and tugging deliciously on his stands. They kiss and Steve pushes Tony’s head down as he sucks a mark into Tony’s neck, not stopping even when Tony cries out and tugs harshly at his hair in surprise. Tony was stupid if he thought Steve wouldn’t mark what was his. Tony wasn’t getting away with this that easily.

“Tony.” He murmurs against the man’s neck, kissing the area proudly which is already starting to bruise a little from Steve’s mauling. It’s perfect and impossible to hide and makes Steve’s cock twitch even more. 

“S-Steve!” Tony’s face is flushed and his eyes are half open and his breathing is heavy and heated. He doesn’t look nearly as confident as he did in the kitchen. Despite still being clothed, he looks totally caught and already like he belongs to Steve. It drives Steve **wild**.

“We’re doing this my way. And if you want it to stop, just say the words.” Steve growls lowly against Tony’s lips and vaguely registers Tony’s dazed nod. 

They’d been going out for two months now and had only really started having sex after a month together. Each time they’d had sex, it would always be Tony dominating, Tony starting it, hell Tony would even suck him off and not bother with himself sometimes. And that last one never stood well with Steve.

See, the thing was that Steve sometimes thought Tony wasn’t sure of himself. Or that Steve was something to be worshiped and that they weren’t on equal ground. That he’d say something and look at Steve in the hopes that maybe Steve wasn’t ashamed of him. When Steve couldn’t be prouder of Tony.

To counter this, Steve had recently started to become more bold. When he’d wake up and see Tony stir beside him, he’d press a kiss to his forehead and rouse him with a soft praise. When they’d be together in team activities, he’d pull Tony close and kiss and hug him in front of the others-nothing overly sexual, just soft touches full of love. Rather than agreeing to Tony taking him out like they’d begun with, he’d started to surprise Tony, taking him on dates tailored to the genius and would end the night with more cuddles, always being there, even without any words.

And it had helped. Tony was starting to get more confident in their relationship. He’d approach Steve more clearly about what he wanted and would listen when Steve did the same. The media has always portrayed Tony as difficult but Tony was an exceptional partner. When they fought, it was always to eventually gain a compromise and somehow Steve always found that more promising than before. And he believed Tony felt the same.

But sex was different. It was one aspect of their lives that Tony had always led. Why? Because Tony knew more. Because he was always faster than Steve. Because he could turn anything into an amazing time, running circles around Steve while blowing his brains out. 

He was more confident and in a strange way, that made Steve less confident. Of course he had plenty of fantasies but he’d always figured they wouldn’t be anything as good as what Tony could do and yet-

And yet.

When he saw those gloves and Tony brushed passed him, one thought filled his mind and with it, a shocking discovery about _himself._

He wanted to claim Tony. He wanted the world to know. Tony was his and no one else’s. Tony belonged to _him_.

He was possessive. Him. Steven Grant Rogers. _Possessive._

And that had nothing to do with any kind of glove kink. 

Pulling back, he smiles when Tony smiles back at him giddily. Fast as lightening, he pins Tony’s wrists beside his head and stares him down with a heated gaze.

If Tony wants to believe he has a glove kink, he won’t stop him. Just as long as he gets to have Tony like this.

* * *

“Wow. Oh my god.”

“Yeah.”

“...Wow.”

“...Was it...was it good for you? Did you enjoy-?”

“That was amazing, holy fuck Steve! I’ve never had-that was-“

“What?”

“The best sex I’ve ever had!”

 _Thank god_ , Steve thinks to himself. He’d gone completely overboard, letting his instincts take what he’d wanted and somehow, that had involved a lot of dirty talk and a hell of a lot of marking up. But still...

Steve gazes at his boyfriend panting on his chest quietly, gently reaching around to pull him close and tuck his damp locks away from his face. He’d never seen Tony so wiped out. It was incredibly hot and yet so humbling.

“Are you okay?” He asks quietly, watching Tony’s lashes flutter open again. He nuzzles against Steve’s chest gently and presses a kiss above his heart. It’s surprisingly sweet but also something Tony would do in privacy.

“I’m okay sweetheart. Better than okay.” 

“Are you sure? You’re not sore?” 

Tony stills for a moment. Then he lifts his head and looks up at Steve with bright eyes full of joy.

“I’m okay. Don’t worry, I would’ve said if I wasn’t.”

He scans Tony carefully because if he’s _hurt_ Tony at all...

“I was rough. We’ve never done it like that before.”

“No, I’m fine, honestly!” Tony’s eyes grow brighter and he seems so happy for some reason that Steve has to frown. Has someone hurt Tony before?

“You weren’t rough! In fact, I’ve never been the one pinned down! I’ve always been-“

“The one on top. I know.” Steve tilts his head and squints. In that case...

“Would you like to do that agai-“

“I would! Oh my god Steve it was amazing! I loved it! No ones’ ever done that to me!” Tony exclaims and the way he’s rolling around on Steve’s chest, tells him Tony’s not hurting.

So they continue. And each time they sleep together, Steve pins Tony down.

But it’s not enough. He wants _more_.

* * *

It isn’t long before Steve starts to think more about claiming Tony’s body. He loves the gloves but still feels that burning need to stake a claim. To make it obvious.

So that’s why, one morning when he wakes up and looks over to see how his Shellhead is doing, another idea strikes him.

Tony’s fast asleep. His eyes are closed and he’s facing Steve, body loosely sprawled in his sleep and arms out comfortably. And other than the white cotton t-shirt covering him, he’s pretty exposed.

 _His neck_ , Steve decides and reaches around his own to unhook the chains around his that always hide there. A soft sound of metal and then he has his dog tags dangling from his fingertips. He looks between the chain and Tony who’s still breathing softly, mouth slightly open.

Something fierce rears it’s head in Steve and he suddenly has a burning desire to cover Tony and kiss him and hold him and protect him from anyone who dares hurt him.

Sure of his decision, he pushes down the feelings building up and leans over his boyfriend and gently slips a hand under his neck. Quickly and carefully, he loops the chain around Tony and fastens it securely, rubbing his thumb over the metal where his name is imprinted, before releasing it to appreciate the view.

Tony is exactly the same, only having moaned in his sleep at the disturbance and shifting slightly. But now, around his neck are Captain Steven Grant Roger’s dog tags. The metal gleams and contrasts the white of his shirt and really it’s nothing much but-

Steve can’t help himself. He’s beaming _and_ he’s hard. 

But now isn’t the time. Tony needs the sleep and Steve has another idea in mind. 

He reaches over for the hidden panel on his side of the bed and pulls out his sketching pad. 

For once, he’ll stay in.

* * *

“Steve!”

“Hmmm.” Steve hums, continuing to stir his eggs. Or maybe Tony’s, if he wants it. 

“Steve! Stop that crap and look at me!” Tony growls and instantly Steve is floored. He drops the spatula and spins on his heel, narrowly missing the plate of toast resting on the counter. But he has bigger concerns.

Tony is standing by the kitchen door, arms folded in agitation and body screaming irritation. He’s still in his pyjamas so he’s still in his boxers, white shirt and-

Steve’s breath catches and then he smiles as a wave of affection crashes over him. Tony’s still wearing the dog tags.

“Tony.” He says brightly and reaches out but is hastily pushed aside as Tony makes his way to the coffee machine.

“Honestly, there is no way in hell-“

Steve shakes himself out of his stupor and follows the flustered genius’ movements. “What’s going on-“

“Of all the-“

“Tony-“

“Your dog tags Steve! I can’t have them. They’re yours! They-they belong in the Smithsonian for crying out loud!” Tony finally explains as he jerks his hands at Steve and then reaches down to close his hand around them.

Steve’s feet have him at Tony within seconds. He grabs Tony’s wrist before he tries to pull them off. They glare at each other and reach a stalemate, hands entangled over the chain.

“You need to take these back.” Tony grits out, after a full minute of staring. He doesn’t move his hand, but then again, neither does Steve.

“You’re keeping them. End of story.” Steve says firmly and steps closer.

“Didn’t you hear me? I can’t! These are too important and I’m not-“

“What!? What are you not!?” Steve growls suddenly, pushing Tony against the counter and infuriated by what Tony was about to say because it’s so obviously not a good thing. Who’s putting these thoughts in Tony’s head? Steve had believed they were past this.

“N-nothing.” Tony stutters quietly, suddenly looking away with bright red cheeks. A very rare sight. And enough to calm Steve down.

“Shellhead.” He sighs and pulls Tony to his chest, rubbing Tony’s arm gently as the genius starts to read what the tags say grumpily.

“You know what soldiers used to do in the war?” He waits for Tony to look at him and raise a brow before continuing. 

“They used to give their tags to their partners. And you’re my fella. So of course they belong to you. I won’t force you to wear them. But if you like them, even a little...” Steve begins to smile, he can’t help it. Tony’s already rubbing his fingers over the chain.

“...then keep them. And don’t worry about the rest of it.”

Tony looks back and forth between the chain and him. Finally he sighs and presses a kiss to Steve’s cheek.

“Thanks. I love them. Really.” He says and Steve knows that despite the eye roll and the back-turn, Tony’s blushing and still fiddling with the metal. Steve’s smile broadens and for once, he’s actually glad for his possessiveness. That is until Tony catches him staring.

“Your eggs are burning, oh wonderful soldier of mine.”

_Fuck._

* * *

So far Steve believes he’s been fairly subtle. He smiles politely and presses soft kisses to Tony’s wrists when he turns up in the gloves. He lets his eyes linger on Tony’s neck when he knows the genius isn’t looking. And makes sure none of the other Avengers (Clint and Natasha, royal pains in his ass) notice his secret.

That Captain America is a possessive son of a bitch.

He wants to hide it, or at least pretend it’s not obvious. It’s not that he’s embarrassed, it’s just that...

He finds it so cute how convinced Tony is by this glove kink. How he tries every so often to surprise him by slipping them on when Steve’s back is turned. He wonders if Tony even has an ounce of an idea that Steve’s real kink is Tony belonging to him. In any shape or form.

His question is answered when he bumps into Natasha in the kitchen. The minute she smiles at him, he knows they’re gonna discuss it.

He slinks into the chair opposite her and accepts the bowl of fruit she holds out. Snagging a banana, he pulls it apart and eats silently. All the while, Natasha is watching him with a sickly sweet smile.

“So.” Natasha says and raps he nails against the table lightly. “I hear there’s a bit of a glove thing going on.”

“You heard nothing. Not up for discussion.” He says grumpily and rolls his eyes when her smile grows.

“Tony seems to think you love the leather but trust me, other than him you’re not fooling anyone.” Her eyes gleam with the knowledge. She’s enjoying this. “Me, Clint, Bruce...we all know it’s less about the gear and more about the genius in it.”

The cats’ out of the bag. Steve sighs and places his empty peel on the table. He stares at it as he answers. 

“You’re right. But he doesn’t need to know any differently. He’s happy with the gloves and I’m happy with him so-“

“He came into yesterday’s meeting with a hickie the size of a golf ball. Steve, even Fury didn’t know what to say.”

Steve’s face starts to heat. His neck burns but he does his best to ignore it.

“So? Maybe he took a hit. Maybe training was harder. Maybe Clint flung an arrow at him-“

“And the press says Stark’s neck has never been more bruised. It’s like you’re trying to send a message to the world. What are you trying to say? That Tony Stark is-“

“He’s mine okay! Is that what you want me to say? Of course he’s mine! And he’s off limits to anyone who-“

“Steve?” 

Steve watches Natasha’s eyes flicker behind him. The genius in question was stood right behind him.

“Tony.” Steve says confidently with a huge smile that nearly reaches his eyes and turns around to beam at him. “You’re just in time. I was just finishing up with Nat here. You wanna go grab a bite?”

Steve can feel Natasha’s scowl but chooses to ignore it for the sake of dignity and maybe even a bit of self-satisfaction.

Tony raises an eyebrow at the two of them and reaches for the coffee machine, squinting at them as he does. He looks like he’s been hands-on in the lab, oil grease and dark marks all over his white shirt. But he looks satisfied since his eyes are bright and there’s a bounce in his step. Of course, that’s currently being masked by the way he scanning Natasha suspiciously.

“Were you just talking about me?” He says, side-eyeing them both while waiting for his coffee.

“Nope.” Steve says and stands up. He needs a shower. Another one.

Of course Nat doesn’t let it go. “Where are you going?” She says with a knowing smile.

“Shower.”

“But you-“

“I’ll see you later Nat. Tony.” He nods and moves swiftly past Tony. He knows they’re staring but somehow he can’t bring himself to change course. He likes this facade. He _wants_ it.

Tony isn’t finding out. 

* * *

Steve should’ve known better. He really should’ve.

It’s Tony for crying out loud. What exactly did he expect?

The same day he’d bumped into Nat in the kitchen had been the same day they’d had a call to assemble.

It had been a long one but no one had gotten hurt beyond a few bruises that would definitely be sore in the morning. And that was a result Steve could live with today.

They brush their knees like good little heroes, head back to the Helicarrier to give Fury the run-down and finally get the green light to go home. And on the quinjet back, Steve slumps in his chair and breathes a sigh of relief. It was all okay.

“Hey. Mind if I sit here?” Tony says with a similar layer of exhaustion underneath and retracts his helmet while he sits beside Steve tiredly.

There’s something on Tony’s mind. It’s obvious. “You okay?”

“Obviously.” Tony scoffs but still, his eyes are distant and won’t meet Steve and he seems to be deep in thought.

“Well, you want to tell me anything, now’s the time.” Steve says with a wave at the space around them. Bruce is huddled in a blanket in the corner, listening to loud music that’s apparently relaxing, while the spies and Thor are in the cockpit, hashing out strategies. Usually Steve would be with them but this one was tough and he just wants a moment to breathe before he plays out the whole thing again.

Some days are harder than others. 

“It’s nothing, I just-“ Tony’s eyes dart around the room and Steve can see the thoughts firing. “-you...uh, never mind.” He finishes lamely, and seems to glance at Steve once before straightening up and stretching. He yawns and falls back in the seat but Steve’s curious. 

“There’s obviously something. Tell me, c’mon.” Steve drops his voice an octave lower. “C’mon Avenger. I wanna hear you _Ironman_.”

Steve has to contain his glee when he sees Tony suppress a shiver. It was one of his favourite things because it always meant-

“Stop it _Captain_. You know what that voice... _does_ to me _._ ” Tony dips lower too, and flutters his lashes and all Steve can do is thank god he’s sitting otherwise he’d-

“Guys we’ve just spoken to-oh, god! No, no no no, no kissing here, jeez, you guys are like children!” 

Steve huffs and pulls away from the small space between him and Tony with a scowl. He’d been so close to stealing a kiss if Clint hadn’t interfered.

“No childish stuff here, promise.” Tony winks and hooks an arm around Steve, wriggling his eyebrows until Clint glares and turns away.

They don’t do anything else (thank you so much Clint) but as they step off the Quinjet, Tony pulls him close and whispers in his ear.

“Meet me upstairs in three hours. You’ll get your answer.” 

His breath brushes up against Steve’s ear, making his mind spin and his face heat. Tony’s not done though, he leaves Steve hanging but not without twisting around and giving him a look so hot that Steve could almost hear the fans screaming.

Steve makes a bee-line for him like a man starving.

_Tony, Tony, Tony._

* * *

  
He can’t help his excitement when he reaches their bedroom, hours later after the longest day. He’s showered, he’s changed into comfort clothes and he’s fed and content. It’s been exhausting but he knows that whatever is behind this door will make it better.

Really, Tony could dress like a fish and Steve would still be on him like a duck on water.

Heaving a sigh, he pushes their door open and stares. 

_Ohhhh boy._

Tony is sitting in the fancy armchair in the corner. The lights are dimmed, leaving faint shadows on the wall and Tony’s figure to stand out, cross legged on the chair. Steve approaches and watches Tony lean over to turn on a side light and-yup, okay. Steve swallows and looks Tony up and down.

Tony waves a hand over his body and wriggles his eyebrows proudly. “Like what you see? _Captain?_ ” He purrs and stands up slowly, reaching behind the seat to retrieve Steve’s shield. It gives Steve the chance to really appreciate the view.

Tony’s wearing a full Captain America suit. The gear is exactly the same as Steve’s Avenger set but is clearly designed to fit Tony’s body. The blue material hugs Tony’s waist and thighs, while the brown leather boots and gloves highlight Tony’s build. The star sits perfectly, hiding Tony’s arc reactor and the stripes across his shoulders sit well. The only thing missing is the helmet.

Steve is honestly stunned. Since when did Tony have a full Captain America suit made for himself?

“I figured that since you loved the gloves so much, we could try something a little more... _obvious_.” Tony says with a wink and Steve groans. Tony’s sussed it out.

“I-“

“You really thought I wouldn’t notice? My neck still aches you know.” Tony levels him with a glare and saunters towards him, raising a brow and that’s when Steve realizes his mouth is hanging open. He closes it and stares at his boyfriend totally wrapped up in his gear.

“And the chain was a giveaway, although...” Tony hooks a finger around the tags on his neck and looks at them softly. “I can’t say I don’t love it.”

Steve growls a little at that. His chest rumbles and his hands clench from the itch to reach out and grab his genius and take him apart. Tony looks _fantastic_. All of Steve’s colours, the gloves, the boots, everything is just perfect on him and he looks like Steve’s even if he also looks like a mini Captain America. But Tony is so dynamic in his own way that really to Steve it just looks like Tony belonging to him.

“Oh don’t worry. It’s not like this stuff is actually combat ready. Although I suppose it could be.” Tony says to himself, bringing his fingers up to his chin in thought, not that Steve really cares.

Reaching out, Steve closes the space between them and grabs Tony’s wrist, letting the shield fall to the floor. 

Tony freezes and slowly looks up at him.

“So...do you like it?” 

Steve licks his lips and feels his eyelids fall to half-mast. “I _love_ it. You look...”

Words aren’t enough. He leans over and brushes his lips down the smooth skin of neck, opening his mouth to gently worry the skin there. Tony makes a surprised noise and reaches up with his free hand, only for Steve to catch that one too. Then Steve bites down and Tony sucks in a breath.

Delighted, Steve pulls back to murmur into Tony’s ear. “You can’t look like this and expect me not to do something about it.” 

“R-right.” Tony sucks in a breath sharply, looking surprised when Steve lets him go. But Steve doesn’t keep him guessing for long.

Straightening himself to full height, Steve places his hands on Tony’s hips, fingers looping into the straps there, and begins to walk them both to the bed. Tony lets him, reaching up to circle his arms around Steve’s neck and press a kiss there and soon enough, Tony’s legs hit the bed and he falls back, pulling Steve with him.

“Hey.” Tony pants, looking slightly out of breath. His skin is flushed and he’s starting to look less put together. _Good._

“Hey yourself.” Steve places his hand over the star on Tony’s chest, rubbing over it and sliding his hand up to Tony’s neck. He uses it to pull Tony close and bring their lips together. The slide of their mouths is hot and slick and desperate and Steve doesn’t stop until Tony’s breathing heavily and his lips are red and parted.

“You look amazing. Mine. All mine.” Steve gasps, pressing his lips to Tony’s again before the genius can say another word. He kisses him like it’s their first and last time together. There’s stars all over, in Tony’s eyes, on Tony’s chest-

_On the shield._

Another idea strikes.

“Wait here.” He says and swiftly jumps off Tony to grab his trusted ol’ girl. 

“Sure. Not, _ha_ , not like I’ve got any plans.” Tony huffs, chest heaving as he stares up at the ceiling and Steve takes a moment to appreciate the view before shifting back onto the bed. He places the shield beside Tony’s head and grins eagerly.

His two favourite things side by side in his favourite colours. Tony’s his, just as much as the shield is.

Steve shivers at the rush of heat that flows through his body and his hands settle on Tony’s clothed hips. 

“Are you thinking about me in your colours?” Tony says and turns his head to look at the shield curiously and Steve’s limbs are shaking.

Arousal takes its course and he leans forward again, sucking and licking at Tony’s neck, while his hands slide up Tony’s hips to his waist and finally-

“I love this. I love _ **you.**_ ” Steve knows he’s stepping the line but it’s obvious by now-it has to be. Tony has to know by now. 

But maybe not. Tony’s body is still and as Steve pushes himself up, he notices how wide Tony’s eyes are. Panic starts to take over and the arousal starts to turn as he waits, like a wire being pulled taut.

Clearly shocked, Tony mouths the words to himself before gearing up to reply and Steve heart races because all he can hope is that Tony's going to say it. He's really going to say it.

His eyes meet Steve’s and after a moment, he gives him a shaky smile, eyes bright with something close to tears. “I-I love you too.” 

Steve _dives_ in. He kisses Tony and pulls the zipper under Tony’s collar and forces the chest piece of the costume to split into two, a dividing line down Tony’s chest that exposes the long expanse of olive skin on his abdomen. There, he presses kisses and brushes aside the material to fully press his lips against Tony’s heart. 

Feeling hands tug at his hair, he looks up to see Tony smirking.

“That’s not the only place that’s saluting the flag. If you know what I mean.” Tony says, wriggling his brows temptingly and that's it. The moment is jolted when a laugh escapes Steve and he can't stop. He pauses to take a breath between laughs and finally stops and smiles up at Tony.

“Fine soldier. If that’s how you want it-“

Steve lets his hand skim over Tony until he reaches the belt. Then he slips his hand under and wraps his hand around Tony, smirking when Tony chokes out a gasp.

“You’re mine.”

* * *

In the late hours when their clothes are sprawled all over the place and they’re heaving together side by side, Tony twists over to give Steve a glance.

“You know, I knew from the start.”

Steve doesn’t open his eyes. He’s not planning to either. “No you didn’t.”

“Yes I did. No one loves gloves that much.”

“...”

“Steve?” Tony places a hand on his shoulder.

“Stop kink shaming me.”

“Oh for the love of god, seriously!? You can’t seriously be saying you love gloves that-mffph!”

Steve keeps kissing him. That’s the only sure-fire way to keep Tony quiet. But still, he knows.

_Cats’ out of the bag now I guess._

* * *

They eat. They sleep. They continue to fight the heroic fight. Things continue as normal. 

Except for at home. Their sex life is far more varied and due to a random moment where Steve decided to surprise Tony in the shower (the locks might’ve needed replacing) and a little role play happened, Steve might’ve taken the reigns a few times. 

And been more open about his innate possessiveness.

_“Is it okay? You don’t mind it do you? Do you like-“_

_“Yes, yes, I love it. You’ve asked me ten times today, seriously, I’ll tell you if I don’t.”_

_“...okay. But if you do-“_

_“It’s fine, honestly. It’s actually very flattering.”_

_“...but if it bothers you-“_

_“Fine. I’ll show you what I mean.”_

That night had been Tony’s and after taking Steve and destroying him till he could barely think, Steve knew that if this was what Tony felt, he definitely didn’t need to ask.

But of course, things are never that simple. Steve likes seeing Tony in his chains and loves the new fierce edge to their love life. But he’s had another idea since then. And it's been a while since his last idea.

This time he’s planning to tell Tony. To ask him instead because this one... 

Well...

Steve glances into his pocket and raps his gloved fingers over the small box containing the ring. 

This one is for them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to Captain America/ Iron Man Remix Exchange and also my first attempt at some smut. Please do let me know what you think and if you liked this story and please do check out firebrands! Thankyou for the inspiration and I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
